Highschool Memories
by The cat and the raven
Summary: This is hard to summarize without ruining the whole story, but I'll try my best. This is rated M for later sexy chapters! :3 Alfred is sent again to a new school, why is it that he feels hes been here before? He later meets a kid named Arthur, just what is this feeling that comes over him when he sees this kid? Read and find out!
1. Cab Driver

**Hi guys, its me Cat again. I want to make this story better than my first one that im also working on. Someone said I should use better grammar so I will work to do so for your guys' sakes. This story is something that I had an idea for quite a while, and hope to be able to write it as well as it looks in my head. Please enjoy. This is going to be rated M 'cause that's how I roll and it will be awkward! :3**

* * *

The forest was very beautiful around this time of year, with all its exuberant red and yellow fall colors. Birds sang their own sad love songs from the tops of the colorful trees, after there loved ones had died or they might have never had one. The trees stirred as a car drove by, picking up stray leaves and setting them adrift into the air behind it.

Alfred looked out the passenger side car window as all the bright reds and yellows of fall trees flashed by him. _Why do I feel like im forgetting something? _

"Sir, are you quite alright?" asked his driver.

"I guess.. im just trying to remember something, that's all."

From the side of the road, you would be able to see the car slowing down as it reached the front gates to a large building that was very beautiful and had a few bright-colored trees in the fields. The sun shined off of the iron gates in the front, keeping strangers out and those that were already in from getting out.

"Sir, we have arrived at your destination." his driver said, getting out and opening Alfred's door to let him out.

Alfred complied and watched his driver, after shutting his door walk over to the gates and brought out a rusty old paire of keys and unlocked the gate. The gate swung open without any trouble though you could tell it was very old. His driver signaled for Alfred to walk on in to the now open area before him.

"Just walk over to the front doors of the school and someone will bring you in and help you around the school."

_Oh yah, I almost forgot this was a school from the outside. _Alfred walked up the trail leading to the front doors, not noticing how sad the driver looked..

* * *

**Well, as you can tell, im trying a different style of writing this time. I'm going to hope you guys actually liked this so far, again this is short! Arthur will be introduced into the next chapter, woot! This is actually going to be a sad story, so I want to make it exceptional, thankyou for your time and please review :)**


	2. Beggining of the End

** it continues! Enjoy and review please! I had this finished, but then I accidentally pressed the X button and got rid of this before I could save it *sulking in corner for having to re-write the whole thing again* _Took a few more days for me to remember what I had in the first place.._**

* * *

Upon entering the school, Alfred noticed that the many student walking down the halls had the same uniform. _Damn, so it's that kind of school. _Just then a small asian kid walked up to him. He had black hair and dull black eyes.

"Welcome, my name is Kiku and I will be showing you around the school today." Kiku said, looking Alfred up and down like a piece of meat.

"Uh, thanks." Alfred replied slowly with a nervous smile.

"Well, lets get you to your class." Kiku said, taking out a folded piece of paper that had anything he might need to know about Alfred on it.

Kiku and Alfred had to walk a bit to get to his first class. The door leading into Alfred's class had a rectangular window at the top half of the door, which Alfred looked through to see his new classmates. They all seemed quite familiar with each other and talked quietly inside, waiting for class to start. Kiku then opened the door, seeing that Alfred had no intention on opening it anytime soon.

"Well, this is your class, if you don't know were to go after this class just follow everyone else 'cause you all have the same classes together anyways." Kiku said, then left Alfred to enter his class. _Well, wasn't he just charming.. _Alfred thought to himself as he walked in. Everyone turned to him with curious gazes.

"Welcome!" one of them said excitedly, running up to him and giving him a warm hug to Alfred's surprise. The kid had Amber eyes and brown hair with an odd curl sticking out of the top.

"I'm Feliciano! What's your name?" He asked with an italian accent, reminding Alfred just a bit of his Mario games back at home.

"Um, my name is Alfred." He said, a bit flustered.

Feliciano let go of Alfred and dragged over a stern looking male with blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is Ludwig! He is my boyfriend!" Feliciano said to Alfred cheerfully.

_Well, I like this school more than the others surprisingly already. _Alfred thought. Most schools that he went to were homophobic and the kids would beat anyone up if they had that kind of relationship. Course he always ended up beating up the popular kids though 'cause of this, which is how he got kicked out of a few of his earlier schools.

"Well nice to meet you guys!" He said brightly, holding his hand out to Ludwig.

Ludwig took his hand in his and shook it warmly. His eyes were an icy blue, but not in the least bit intimidating and his hair was a light blond in contrast to Alfred's dirty blond. _He's seems nice, though by how tightly he is holding my hand, I think it would be best to try not to anger him._

"Students! Sit down, you can get to know each other **AFTER **class!" the adult who Alfred assumed was their teacher came into the room yelling, followed by a short male with messy blond hair and the greenest eyes Alfred had ever seen. _He's kindove cute.. WAIT, were the hell did that come from! _Alfred's gaze followed the kid as he walked by with the teacher.

"Alfred, come up here," the teacher said when she reached the front of the class.

_Please tell me I got the new Wii-U I wanted and not that im already in trouble. _Alfred walked up to the front of the class with the other kid that had come in earlier with the teacher.

"Student's, this is Alfred and he will be in your guys' class from now on. Alfred this is Arthur, my nephew. You will be rooming with him from now on."

At this, Alfred looked over to the kid next to him, seeing the other staring back at him with disgust seen clearly in his green eyes. _Well what the fuck did I ever do to you?! _He thought, angered by this kid. _Probably won't like him either.._

"Well, go back to your seats! Alfred, sit in any of the empty ones." His new teacher said before going to her desk to look at the paper showing what they would do today.

Alfred watched Arthur go back to his seat, then looked for his own. _Well shit, the only one left is the one by Arthur. _With this in thought, he sat down quietly next to Arthur feeling eyes stare like daggers into the side of his head. _Well this is going to be a long year.._

* * *

**Sorry I took a while for anyone who cares! I had to practice singing for my Youth Group and these youth group songs are absolutely hard to memerize.. **

**Notice anything different yet? ****Well anyways, till next chapter :)**

***flies away on a magical unicorn***


End file.
